


[Podfic] How'd we get in this position

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Days, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, The rating is mostly for references to David's sucky romantic history, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Historically, there hasn't been a lot of curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie. But they're going slow, at Patrick's request, and David is surprised to find he doesn't actually mind it.[Podfic of How'd we get in this position, written by yourbuttervoicedbeau]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] How'd we get in this position

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How'd we get in this position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666132) by [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau). 



**Text:** [How'd we get in this position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666132)

 **Author:** [yourbuttervoicedbeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Length:** 4:51 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/howd-we-get-in-this-position/How%27d%20we%20get%20in%20this%20position.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to buttervoicedbeau for writing this fluffy delight and giving me permission to podfic it for Flufftoberfest!
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666132) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
